


You're The Inspiration

by Space_Demon



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Co-Written, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Disaster Queen Barb (Trolls), Poppy Is Trying Her Best Okay?, Queen Barb is a Lesbian Disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Demon/pseuds/Space_Demon
Summary: AU.  When the guitar is tossed to Barb, nothing happens.  Poppy is determined to bring Barb's music back, no matter what.
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. loss of a song

Barb felt the familiar weight of her guitar sinking into her hands after Poppy had tossed it to her. The pink troll gave her a reassuring smile as she passed by with their fellow leaders. Barb felt a small smile creep to her face, as well as a warmth to her cheeks (though the blush didn’t show due to the greyness covering her.) She thumbed the strings of her guitar with familiarity, before trying to play a chord. 

The strings  _ twang _ -ed lightly at her touch, but didn’t play any distinguishable notes. Barb furrowed her brow, but could feel her heart beginning to race as she realized that her hands and clothes were still a dull grey. She dragged her fingers across the strings again- willing for any noise, any notes to play. 

The sound was mangled and flat, as if the guitar had been broken in a way that no one had ever seen. Barb’s hands began to shake as she tried again, and again, and  _ again.  _

But the sound was distorted and wrong, so  _ wrong. _

_ “No.”  _ Was the first thought to come across her mind, before a shiver ran down her spine.  _ “My music…”  _

_ “I’ve lost my music.”  _

She finds herself looking around at the trolls surrounding her, celebrating and cheering and  _ singing.  _ A cold feeling sinks into her stomach as she shivers once more, slowly placing the guitar,  _ her  _ guitar on the stage with shaking hands. When she straightens out, she finds her legs are shaky and she hugs herself to try and calm down. Taking a few steps back she finds herself arguing among her thoughts. 

_ “What did I do to deserve this?” _

_ “You know what you did.”  _

When she is almost sure that nobody will see her, she turns away from the stage, away from the dancing and singing trolls. She  _ runs  _ when the feelings come crashing down on her, and  _ hides  _ backstage where no one will see her grey self. She doesn’t want anyone to know how badly she’s hurting. 

_ “How can I be the queen of rock… If I can’t play music?” _

Once backstage, she sinks down to the floor and pulls her knees to her chest.  _ Did I truly deserve this? _

* * *

Poppy tossed the guitar with the hopes that Barb wouldn’t let it fall, her smile unfaltering as she watched the Queen of Rock grab the instrument. A small smile, ever so subtle, grazed Barb’s features and Poppy could feel herself beam wider as she moved to the front of the stage with her fellow leaders. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Barb running her fingers along the strings of the guitar. 

But no musical sound came from the instrument. Barb’s smile disappeared as she tried again, and Poppy felt her own heart drop when yet again the music refused to play. She tried not to let the worry show on her face, as she found herself willing the guitar to play and for color to return to Barb’s features. 

_ “She’ll get it.”  _ She told herself, trying to give the Rock Troll her space,  _ “she can’t lose her music…”  _

_ “She’s going to play again.”  _

Barb’s eyes cast across the crowd and Poppy’s heart sinks further at the sight of hurt on the grey troll’s face. She takes a step towards Barb as the Rock Troll places her guitar on the stage, shaking like a leaf. Before Poppy can even blink, she’s disappeared behind the stage; and Poppy is chasing after her. 

_ “She doesn’t deserve this…”  _

Poppy slows her pace when she’s behind the stage, and finds Barb- sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest- and feels tears prick the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t possibly begin to imagine how the Rock Troll was feeling, she must’ve been hurting so much.

_ “I have to help her.”  _

She kneels beside Barb and puts a hand on the grey troll’s shoulder and murmurs, “I’m here for you.” 


	2. a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poppy promises to get barb's music back

“Oh, Barb” murmured Poppy to the Rock Queen. Barb looked up, tears staining her smoky eyes. “Why don’t we get you out of here?” Poppy asked, standing up, offering her hand to help Barb up. After some hesitation, Barb took Poppy’s hand silently, running her thumb across the back of Poppy’s hand. It sent shivers down her spine. A small smile on Poppy’s lips; she hoisted Barb up “let’s take you somewhere...not so open?” Poppy suggested. Barb only nodded.

_______________________

Barb was taken to Poppy’s pod in the pop village. It was small and warm. It smelled like her. She hasn’t spoken a word. Poppy looked over at Barb, concern in her pink eyes. She sighed. Going to the kitchen. Barb simply sits on the couch. Fiddling with loose strings on her shirt. She was in her concert outfit, but she changed before she left with Poppy. Poppy left Riff in charge while Barb was recovering her music. Barb agreed with that choice. She trusted Riff, no wonder he was her right-hand man. Poppy put on rock music on the speakers, it was nothing but static in barb’s ears. She reached up and touched the scarred tissue of her torn ear. But her hand was brought down when she spotted Poppy emerging from the kitchen with two plates of food.

“Here, you must be hungry!” Poppy said in her cheery voice. She handed Barb a plate of food, a grilled cheese. Barb nodded in thanks, eating slowly. Poppy plopping down next to barb

“So.. uh.. How ya doing..?” Barb could hear the hesitance in Poppy’s voice when she asked her that. Barb paused her eating, then scarfed down the food. It couldn’t be helped. She was starving. Also, Poppy’s cooking was amazing. Not that she’d ever say that out loud. Poppy looked at her wide-eyed. “..you must have been hungry, huh?” the pop queen asked with a small smile. Barb wiped her mouth. Sending Poppy a look from the corner of her eye. Sending Poppy stiff and motionless. Not wanting to breathe or even blink.  
“...Why…?” the first word out of Barb’s mouth was a question. “Why are you helping me…?” Barb asked. tears pricked her eyes. Don’t cry, Barb. She scolded herself. She looked at poppy’s face, saddened and kind. A small smile on her lips.

“No one deserves this,” She said. Barb bit her lip.

“...Even though I almost took everyone’s music away..?” Barb asked.  
Poppy took Barb’s hands in her own. Poppy’s skin was soft and warm. She shook her head no.  
“I promise you we will get you music back,” Poppy said, with that same determination in her voice. It shined in her eyes. In her smile. It was intoxicating. Poppy took her hands away; Barb almost didn’t want Poppy’s hands to leave hers. Almost. 

“I.. pinkie promise” she smiled, waving her pinkie for Barb. Barb stifled a laugh, which only seemed to widen the determined smile on Poppy’s face.  
“Alright, Popsqueak.” she met her pinkie with Poppy’s. A wave of red and pink glitter went flying. Barb blinked. Confused and afraid; with Poppy staring right back at her. Her heart skipped a beat. What the hell did she get herself into? Only time would tell.


End file.
